Static (i.e., non-animated) body-carried or worn amusements, such as a pair of “bunny ears” or “insect antennae” attached to a headband, are well known and appreciated for their amusement value as humorous gifts, costume accessories and the like. Similarly, slippers having portion shaped like mouths are well known. For example, Monty Python Killer Rabbit Slippers having rabbit faces with articulated mouths are available from ThinkGeek, Inc., 11216 Waples Mill Rd., Suite 100, Fairfax, Va. 22030. Some such devises include spring-mounted elements that wiggle in response to gross body movements by their wearers. Other such devices include actuator strings that, when pulled, cause movement of one or more elements. For example, a Flappy Cap—Flyin Pig Hat (model no. NHT120) available from Act One Costume, Putnam Valley, N.Y. 10579, includes a hat with wings that flap when a string descending next to a wearer's ear is pulled. U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,446 discloses a cap with movable animations that are actuated by pulling a pair of strings extending out the back of the cap.
However, actuating such devices requires overt action by the wearers. Some users would prefer novelty devices that can be covertly actuated or novelty devices capable of elaborate movements that would require coordinated actuation of more than a single pull cord.